Something Unleashed
by PiNk KiSSeS
Summary: There's something unusual that is bubbling inside Harry. Something special inside Harry has finally unleashed. He's more daring, more mysterious and more outgoing. But who is this bold and brace new Harry? Read and find out. Please Read and Review as well


Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to Ms. Joanne Rowling, my favorite author of all time. My writing does not measure up to hers, unfortunately, so please don't be rude or offensive when submitting a review. I will try my best to measure up to her brilliant ability. Thanks!  
*  
It was a bright, beautiful Sunday morning, and Harry Potter was just waking up after having a long, tiring night of arguing with the Dursley's. The Dursley's were the only family Harry had. Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, had been killed when Harry were only one year old. Somehow, Harry survived. The Dursley's were very strict when it came to Harry. They refused to let him leave the house and they barely gave him any food. Harry was a fairly tall, skinny young man with jet black hair, green eyes and a closet full of clothes three sizes to big for him. The Dursley's never went shopping with Harry, as they were too embarrassed of him. Occasionally, they would even deny being related to him. It's not the fact that Harry was a rude young man, but more of the fact that he was a magical young man. For Harry Potter was a wizard, and a talented wizard at that. For when Harry was only a child, he was attacked by one of the most powerful wizards of all time. His name was Lord Voldemort. No one quite knows how, but when Voldemort took out his wand and attempted to kill Harry with the most powerful curse known to the wizarding world called the Killing Curse, it somehow backfired and hit Voldemort, instead of Harry, and Harry came out with nothing but a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, as Voldemort barely had enough strength to retreat in horror. That lightning bolt scar that was left on Harry's forehead is what makes him famous. It's how everyone realizes who he is and what he did. He's famous all around the wizarding world and everyone knows his name. Sadly, Harry's parents were killed while trying to protect him from Voldemort for they knew what damages he could cause and what he could do.  
  
Luckily for Harry, he was to return back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year with Ron and Hermione. The summer holidays went by slowly as they always did. Harry kept count of how many days left until he would return to his rightful home, Hogwarts.  
  
"Only two days left! Two!" Harry thought to himself while he quickly got dressed and he realized the time, and rushed downstairs, for he was to cook breakfast for the Dursley's every morning, as one of his daily chores, and he knew that if he were late, they Dursley's would be furious.  
  
After Harry got dressed he went downstairs to cook breakfast, when suddenly his Uncle Vernon and his Aunt Petunia gave him a foul look for being late for breakfast. Harry just pretended he didn't notice and continued eating his breakfast. All through breakfast everyone was quiet. Finally Uncle Vernon spoke.  
  
"Two days left until you go back. Back to that wicked school. It's foolishness in my opinion. Imagine, teaching children how to do magic tricks. What good can come of it?"  
  
Harry clenched his fists tight under the table, out of view and bit his lower lip trying not to say anything for he knew his Aunt and Uncle were already irritated with him being late for breakfast. He absolutely hated it when people spoke poorly of Hogwarts.  
  
"If I was in charge I would put a stop to all this rubbish," said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Something was roaring inside of Harry. He knew he mustn't say anything, yet something inside of him was yelling, telling him to do it.  
  
"But you're not in charge, are you?" said Harry, calmly. Harry knew it was time he stood up to his Uncle.  
  
"What did you say?" Vernon launched Harry a menacing glare.  
  
"I said 'but you're not in charge, are you?'" Harry knew exactly what he was doing, yet he couldn't help but think it was someone else inside of him.  
  
Vernon merely just glared at Harry. He was nothing more than speechless, for Harry had only talked back to Vernon once before and Vernon was sure Harry would never dare to do it again. Vernon quickly stood up, and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Do you dare talk to me in that tone of voice, boy? There is nothing stopping me from kicking you out, other than the fact that you're now our responsibility, so don't make this anymore frustrating than it already is!" said Vernon, as he poked Harry hard on the chest.  
  
Harry just stood there, and hit away his Uncle's hand.  
  
"I'll make it easier for you then." At that moment, Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the room, and immediately after leaving the room a huge grin spread across his face.  
  
"You did it Harry! You finally stood up to your Uncle Vernon!" Harry thought to himself as he walked up the stairs heading towards his room. When he reached his room he quickly grabbed his trunk and tossed all his belongings into it. He hurriedly dragged the trunk down the stairs and out the door. He then slammed the door loudly behind him. There was something special inside Harry that had finally unleashed.  
  
A/N: I know, I'm sorry, it's a short chapter, but I thought this would be a cool way to end it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Thanks so much! 


End file.
